


Juego de A-MORPG

by Zahaki



Series: Juego de A-MORPG [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahaki/pseuds/Zahaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin encuentra formas muy interesantes de superarse a sí mismo en un juego de multijugador online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juego de A-MORPG

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, en realidad escribí este fic para el evento Judalaweek que tuvo lugar en marzo de este año, sólo que no me había animado a publicarlo en esta página hasta ahora.
> 
> Evento: JudAla Week día 1  
> Tema: Rivalidades  
> Universo: AU  
> Clasificación: K  
> Conteo de palabras: 4775

Muchas personas insistían en que su vida social sería reducida a la nada si decidía participar en un juego MMORPG, sin embargo, él no podía verle lo dañino a probar la versión beta de “ _The Kingdom of Magic”_ , cuyos personajes y especializaciones le atrajeron lo suficiente para dedicarle largas horas.

Recordaba haber tenido algunas dificultades para entender todas las generalidades del juego, pero utilizando la lógica, se las arregló y consiguió hacerse de un excelente personaje a pesar de que al inicio nadie daba nada por su Mago Blanco.Por cuestiones de atributos, siempre le denominaban como un jugador de reserva, pero ahora, incluso él y un grupo de personas, lideraban el server junto a su clan “La Alianza de los Siete Mares”. El líder, Sinbad, no dudó en ofrecerle acceso al verle utilizar sus  _skills_ convenientemente para derrotar uno de los  _boss_ más fuertes y difíciles de un  _dungeon_ en solitario.

No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrar con quien hacer grupo debido a su naturaleza generosa ya que no le costaba desprenderse de sus objetos, dando de sus  _drops_ a los que menos podían defenderse. De la misma forma, era Sinbad, el líder del clan de clase Paladín. Su política era “ayudar al más débil” y dedicaba especial atención a los novatos con largas explicaciones y recomendaciones. Y eso, fue lo que le hizo tomar la decisión de unirse a su equipo en donde encontró personas muy agradables.

**Silver-burst:** [Alguien kiere sakr armaduras del dungeon de la última actualización?]

Aladdin sonrió ante la pregunta, la primera propuesta sería ir a buscar algunos tesoros. Había leído en la página oficial que uno de los atractivos de ese calabozo era que los  _Mobs_ dejaban materiales con los que podía crear pociones que reestablecían el status por completo y aumentaban atributos especiales. Algo muy conveniente para alguien de su nivel y que consumía considerables cantidades de  _magoi_ .

**Solomon’s-Son:** [Pensaba ir por unos materiales, Sharrkan. ¿Me mandas  _party_ ?]

La ventanita de invitación al grupo no tardó en llegar. Aladdin aceptó y de inmediato ubicó la conversación en el chat grupal para saludar a los presentes. Había una ferviente discusión llevándose a cabo.

**Solomon’s-Son:** [Hola chicos. ¿Alguien tiene Hechizo de Encuentro para que me invoque a la mazmorra?]

**Calm Sea:** [Un minuto, Aladdin. Este gladiador idiota no entiende lo complejo que es manejar a una Maga con especialización en Chamán.]

**Silver-burst:** [Ké tan difícil es que lances artes curativas cuando mi vitalidad comience a descender?! X eso los magos son unos inútiles!]

**Calm Sea:** [¡Repite eso, musculito! ¡Estoy segura de que más de uno en la  _guild_ estaría encantado de ir con mi Chamán a conquistar mazmorras y no dependerían completamente de mis curaciones!]

Aladdin rodó los ojos al leer como las líneas de la discusión en el cuadro de chat ascendía rápidamente ante sus ojos. Los temas iban desde la forma en la que ellos usaban sus habilidades hasta cosas que ni siquiera tenían que ver con el juego. Decidió recorrer un poco el pueblo para equiparse mientras llegaba el hechizo de encuentro, compró pociones de cura y magoi, anti-petrificación, antídotos y demás.

La discusión seguía.

**Silver-burst:** [Seguramente t hicist un pj con tetas xq eres una horrorosa ratón d biblioteca con lentes y plana! Ninguna mujer bonita acostumbra a jugar estas cosas]

**Calm Sea:** [Me duele leer como escribes… ¿Se te olvidó pasar por primaria o nunca has salido de la pc, friki?]

**Solomon’s-Son:** [Ya, ya] intentó calmar Aladdin antes de que se saliera de control [Mejor aprovechemos el tiempo para cazar recompensas. ¿Me envían Encuentro o compro un hechizo de transferencia al nuevo mapa?]

No recibió respuesta, en cambio, emergió la ventanita al centro de la pantalla y al aceptar le hizo aparecer a los pocos segundos dentro de la mazmorra. Un ruido de espadas llenó el ambiente y de inmediato enfocó a Sharrkan con su gladiador conteniendo algunos  _mobs_ mientras Yamuraiha se colocaba sobre algunos glifos cerrando el portal que indicaba que había ejecutado el Hechizo de Encuentro.

Una vez que su personaje recuperó la movilidad, se lanzó al apoyo de Sharrkan desde una distancia prudencial ejecutando todas sus artes elementales. Comenzó con fuego y luego le aturdió con sonido dejando desconcertados a la mayoría de los monstruos en su rango mientras que el gladiador asestaba el golpe mortal.

**Solomon’s-Son:** [¿Qué dejaron?] preguntó con curiosidad cuando Sharrkan se acercó a comprobar el  _dropeo_ .

**Silver-burst:** [No mucho. Pero hay materiales q seguro puedes farmear con alkimia]

**Solomon’s-Son:** [Eso es lo que necesito. Aumentaron 100 puntos a la habilidad de Alquimia y los conseguiré fácil con materiales de acá]

**Calm Sea:** [Puedo conseguirte las recetas nuevas a cambio de buenas pociones de magoi]

**Solomon’s-Son:** [Eso estaría bien para mí, Yam]

Se quedaron un par de horas dentro de la mazmorra y Aladdin podía decir que tenía el material suficiente para crear una buena reserva de pociones variadas. Ahora, lo más importante era ir por el “premio gordo” del lugar. Se decía que había que aprovechar el evento de la semana que consistía en aumento en la tasa de  _dropeo_ sobre un 20% en celebración a lo agregado. Una buena oportunidad para aumentar sus atributos como nadie en el server, pues dudaba que alguien tuviera las joyas ilusorias de Belial.

**Silver-burst:** [No perdemos nada con probar] insistió Sharrkan mientras se sentaba para reestablecer sus barras de vida y magia con mayor rapidez. Yamuraiha se negaba a gastar su magoi en él sin que estuviera en un aprieto.

**Solomon’s-Son:** [Pero aún creo que no somos suficientes. Necesitamos al menos un tanque]

La conversación del chat de clan se activó junto al aviso de conexión de Alibaba.

**FireSword:** [Hola chicos, que hacen?]

**Silver-burst:** [Alibaba! Eres nuestro hombre! Oye, bruja, envíale encuentro a mi aprendiz!]

**Calm Sea:** [Se dice “lee”, si pudiera escucharte, estoy segura que no seguiría en este clan. Ya suficiente hago soportando tu escritura] Yamuraiha siguió escribiendo en el reglón siguiente [Lo siento Alibaba, ya no me queda Encuentro de largo alcance. Tengo otro menos poderoso pero al menos debes estar en la misma región para invocarte]

**FireSword:** [No te preocupes, en poco tiempo estare ahi]

**Solomon’s-Son:** [Alibaba, aprovecha de vaciar el inventario. Aquí estamos llenos y no queremos salir de la mazmorra]

**FireSword:** [Entendido]

Sharrkan incluyó en el grupo a Alibaba y para esperar a que el rubio llegara, comenzaron a matar otros  _mobs_ hasta que algo llamó la atención de Aladdin. La barra de vitalidad del rubio cambiaba de colores rápidamente. Primero verde que indicaba veneno, luego morado que indudablemente era una maldición y por último barra negra que era sentencia y que inevitablemente le llevaría a la muerte en pocos segundos.

**Solomon’s-Son:** [¡¿Qué ocurre, Alibaba?!] preguntó al ver la calavera que sustituía la imagen del personaje.

**Silver-burst:** [Demonios, Alibaba] se quejó Sharrkan [No estas bastante grandecito como para que te maten unos mobs de camino?]

**FireSword:** [No entiendo lo que paso. No fueron los mobs. Creo que vi a alguien pero no estoy seguro]

**Solomon’s-Son:** [Pero eso es muy injusto. Si quería PvP debió pedirte un duelo, no atacarte a traición] Aladdin negó con la cabeza mientras veía que Alibaba aceptaba la resurrección y su vida ascendía con mucha lentitud [Revisa el panel de acciones, ahí debe aparecer el nombre del personaje que te atacó]

**FireSword:** [Se llama Oráculo] respondió tras varios segundos.

**Solomon’s-Son:** [¿Oráculo?] preguntó Aladdin frunciendo los labios un poco [No recuerdo haberle visto] Aprovechando que tenía la página oficial del juego abierta, se ubicó en el  _ranking_ y comprobó con sorpresa que estaba entre los diez primeros del server. ¿Para qué querría alguien de su nivel atacar a Alibaba? [Es un Mago Oscuro] Informó Aladdin [Y por los estados que te provocó, está especializado en debuff y maldiciones. Su nivel está oculto como el de los otros 9 primeros lugares]

**Silver-burst:** [Esta entre los diez primeros?! Carajo Alibaba, qué le hiciste?]

**FireSword:** [Nunca le había visto!]

**Calm Sea:** [¿Qué tal si lo ignoramos por ahora y nos dedicamos a conquistar el calabozo? En poco tiempo debo irme a la cama]

**Silver-burst:** [Las mujeres no comprenden lo importante que es defender el orgullo masculino.]

**FireSword:** [Yamuraiha tiene razón. Vamos por esas joyas]

**Silver-burst:** [¿Ahora me traicionas?]

Nadie prestó más atención a Sharrkan. Alibaba reestableció su status y reanudó el camino hacia su destino, pero pronto le vieron morir, nuevamente.

**Solomon’s-Son:** [¿Oráculo de nuevo?]

**FireSword:** [Crees que me deje pasar? Ni siquiera puedo verlo cuando me ataca]

**Solomon’s-Son:** [Los magos oscuros tienen hechizos ilusorios también. Es posible que use espejismos para que no lo detecten ni siquiera con el radar. Voy en camino]

El cuerpo de Aladdin se tensó al escribir eso y su corazón se agitó mientras se dirigía por todos los complicados pasillos de la mazmorra hacia la salida. Una vez estuvo afuera, invocó un  _golem_ de tierra como montura y siguió su camino, pronto pudo ver en su radar el punto azul que indicaba la posición de Alibaba acompañado de otro personaje. Estando más cerca, logró distinguir sobre su cabeza el nombre en rojo brillante y un par de espadas cruzadas que indicaban su modalidad ofensiva.

Fuera de la pantalla, Aladdin frunció el ceño y apretó el mouse, molesto. El personaje de Alibaba por tercera vez, estaba con la vitalidad en cero. Él no estaba acostumbrado a los duelos pero entendía que en este tipo de juegos nadie podía librarse de una batalla. Hizo desaparecer su  _golem_ e invocó un hechizo que abrió un boquete en el suelo e hizo emerger una columna de fuego. No podía ver la cantidad de vida que poseía Oráculo, pero presumía que tenía mucho más que cualquier mago normal porque su hechizo no había quitado ni siquiera una cuarta parte de su barra. Comenzó a sentirse ansioso, el personaje que atacó, se giró y echó sobre sí diferentes tipos de escudo mágico, uno de cada elemento para luego quedarse estático unos instantes.

**Oráculo:** [¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?] las letras emergieron sobre la cabeza del personaje alto de largo cabello. Aladdin se cambió a la pestaña de chat general para leer la conversación [¿Defendiendo a los noobs de tu clan? Qué buenos amigos]

**Solomon’s-Son:** [¿Puedes detenerte?] probó ir al método civilizado [Tenemos planeado ir de drop y estás en medio]

El jugador se tomó un tiempo antes de responder logrando que los dedos de Aladdin temblaran sobre el teclado conteniendo las ganas de escribir, mas éste respondió antes de que lo intentara.

**Oráculo:** [¿Y qué se supone que harás si no lo  hago?]

Aladdin no se esperó esa respuesta, de hecho, ni siquiera esperaba que Oráculo respondiera. Por su forma de actuar, había imaginado que atacaría sin perder tiempo en mediaciones, pero al parecer era alguien muy distinto a los demás PKs que sólo disfrutaban de probar habilidades con personajes de su calibre y Alibaba, a decir verdad, estaba muy por debajo de su nivel.

**Solomon’s-Son:** [Haré lo que tenga que hacer]

**Oráculo:** [Me encanta aplastar fanfarrones] respondió mientras reponía los escudos mágicos [Espero que seas más entretenido que este inútil]

El Mago Oscuro se movió en retroceso, haciendo algo de distancia mientras que el Mago Blanco de Aladdin invocó tres  _golems_ gigantes que contuvieron la mayoría de las maldiciones. Se deshicieron al instante. La ventaja pasó al contrincante cuyo magoi seguía casi intacto mientras que él había consumido la mitad del suyo. Alibaba revivió para apoyarle pero antes de que pudiera decirle que se mantuviera al margen, Oráculo había llevado de nuevo su vitalidad a cero con filosas estalagmitas de hielo que emergieron del  suelo.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación de Aladdin era el continuo clic del mouse. Si no contara con las pócimas que él mismo creaba, ese jugador lo hubiera aplastado hace mucho. No obstante, la balanza giró a su favor al ver como el magoi de su oponente cobraba saldos rojos al lanzar tantos ataques de manera descuidada.

El muchacho no perdió la oportunidad de lanzar sobre su personaje la mejor de sus pócimas, no solamente reestableciendo sus estados de vida y magoi, sino también aumentando por pocos segundos todos su atributos, ocasionando que cualquier ataque lanzado en ese tiempo se multiplicara. Y así lo hizo, invocó  _skills_ de fuego y viento y terminó con sus  _golems_ encerrando al personaje, bajando su vitalidad rápidamente en una tormenta de viento y fuego.

**Oráculo:** [¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Estás usando hack!]

Aladdin no pudo evitar reír con satisfacción al leer aquella acusación. Temblaba de emoción al contemplar como sus esfuerzos habían dado resultados con su pequeña estrategia.

**Solomon’s-Son:** [No necesito de esas cosas. Sólo utilizo los recursos convenientemente] explicó. Sus dedos estaban tensos marcando el comando para terminar con aquel duelo. Los  _golems_ que había invocado, emitieron un fuerte rugido que aturdieron al enemigo quebrando sus escudos y matándolo al instante.

Aladdin celebró la victoria con un alarido de felicidad mientras que por el chat de clan le daba instrucciones a Alibaba para ir a la mazmorra. Ignoró todos los insultos del personaje y fueron al calabozo en donde Sharrkan y Yamuraiha les esperaban aburridos. Sin detenerse a pensar, se encaminaron al nivel más elevado del calabozo donde Belial les esperaba en la Cámara del Tesoro. Su gruñido hacía vibrar la pantalla, efecto que producía más ansiedad de lo esperado a percepción de Aladdin que se encontraba en ese lugar por primera vez. Yamuraiha de inmediato reestableció su status y luego echó toda clase de  _buff_ protectores y de aumento en poder de ataque.

Por su parte, Aladdin utilizó los de concentración para personajes mágicos y precisión para personajes físicos y al estar las preparaciones listas, se lanzó Alibaba al ataque con su gladiador especializado en defensa, dejando que Belial concentrara todos sus golpes en él mientras los demás buscaban la forma de debilitar su ataque y romper sus barreras.

**FireSword:** [No corremos  el riesgo de caer en su ilusión?]

**Solomon’s-Son:** [No mientras Yamuraiha lo tenga silenciado y no pueda efectuar ataques mágicos. Tendrá que defenderse sólo con ataque físicos] Explicó Aladdin concentrado en el movimiento de sus dedos, pulsando teclas rítmicamente para lanzar adecuadamente cada habilidad y no hacer peligrar su magoi y los  _debuff_ sobre el monstruo.

**Silver-burst:** [Te preocupas demasiado, aprendiz. Mientras conservemos el ritmo caerá eventualmente]

Y así lo hicieron. Pasaron cerca de una hora lanzando ataque tras ataque y curando a Alibaba cuando Belial lograba asestar más de un  _crítico,_ no obstante, la vida del jefe de la mazmorra estaba por extinguirse. Sharrkan estaba muy emocionado con la recompensa.

**Silver-burst:** [Con el tesoro de acá podré comprarme esas botas +20% de velocidad! me acusarán de tener hackde velocidad de movimiento]

Aladdin sonrió, pensando en qué necesitaba para su personaje y la verdad es que había visto unos artículos mágicos que le parecían interesantes para mejorar el éxito de su alquimia. Justo estaba por comentar sus intenciones cuando un iconito muy pequeño al lado de su barra de vida comenzó a parpadear.  Al principio no podía verlo pero pronto descubrió de qué se trataba. Marcó un comando y éste no respondió, de momento sólo podía lanzar pequeñas bolas de energía desde su báculo sin causar mayor efecto en Belial.

**Calm Sea:** [¡¿Qué ocurre?!] preguntó Yamuraiha y de inmediato movió la cámara en su dirección viéndola desconcertada ir de un lado a otro [No puedo ejecutar ninguna skill]

**Solomon’s-Son:** [¡Nos silenciaron! ¡Rápido! ¡Pócimas de defensa física y mágica!]

Todos obedecieron pero ya era tarde, los  _debuff_ del  _Boss_ perdían efecto. Belial se agitaba con fuerza haciéndoles retroceder.

**FireSword:** [Maldita sea, estabamos tan cerca!]

Aladdin apretó los dientes negándose a perder ese combate.

**Solomon’s-Son:** [No hemos perdido. ¡Descarguen por completo y sobrevivan con pociones de vitalidad!]

La batalla se hizo mucho más difícil a partir de ese momento. Pequeñas gotitas de sudor perlaban la frente arrugada de Aladdin en una muestra de absoluta concentración. Siempre estaba cerca del límite, pero de alguna forma con sus pociones lograba reestablecer su vida. Los ataques en área de Belial sacaban mucho más de lo que esperaba, sin embargo estaba aliviado de que el  _boss_ no hubiese lanzado su hechizo ilusorio o ahí todo estaría perdido.

La habilidad que obstruía las suyas estaba por desaparecer y la vida del dueño de la mazmorra estaba casi en cero. Aladdin prensó las manos—Sólo un poco más…—murmuró con dientes apretados. La muñeca había comenzado a dolerle por la fuerza que ejercía sobre el pequeño ratón de su computadora.

El hechizo desapareció y cuando quiso lanzar los escudos sobre el equipo, la habilidad se reactivó frustrando sus esfuerzos. Estuvo a nada de soltar una mala palabra, mas no tuvo la oportunidad al ver como el suelo bajo los pies de su personaje cambiaba de color a un azul celeste iluminando la habitación. Alarmado se preguntó si había caído en el hechizo del  _mob_ sin que lo notara. Al poco tiempo, desde el suelo brotaron filosas puntas de hielo provocando que su pantalla se tiñera de matices grisáceos indicando su muerte.

— ¡¿Pero qué pasó?!—interrogó dando un manotazo a la mesa. Todo su equipo estaba con las barras vacías, incluso su objetivo: Belial.

**Oráculo:** [Hola enano, gracias por ajustarme a Belial y en agradecimiento por lo de antes, me quedaré con todo esto]

Aladdin apretó con frustración las manos sobre su escritorio. Los segundos para poder resucitar pasaban lentamente y para cuando al fin pudo aceptar la resurrección, Oráculo se había marchado con toda la recompensa.

Para el día siguiente, Aladdin fue al instituto luciendo las ojeras más grandes y oscuras de su  vida. Después de la emboscada que le tendió ese Mago Oscuro se dedicó a buscar venganza junto a su equipo, pero tras un par de horas de búsqueda sin resultados en diferentes mapas, terminaron concluyendo que el jugador se había desconectado. Sharrkan fue el que más maldijo, quedándose con las ganas de al menos romperle una pieza de armadura a espadazos.

Emitió un sonoro bostezo mientras recibía una palmadita de Alibaba en su hombro—Hey…—saludó sin demasiados ánimos mientras se enjugaba los ojos.

—Qué nochecita—respondió el rubio imitándole con otro bostezo—. Y no acabó ahí. Sharrkan me llamó al móvil muy enojado y terminó hablando de lo insoportable que era Yamuraiha. Me preguntó si conocía una verdadera curandera y no una híbrida.

Aladdin emitió una suave risilla—Siempre dice eso pero cuando no está Yamu para curarle, prefiere ir solo.

El día pasó sin mayores complicaciones, aunque por el cansancio, se les hizo bastante largo a ambos. Cada quien volvió a su casa, sin embargo Aladdin en vez de dormir como aquellos que vieron su rostro pensaban, prendió su computadora. Saludó a Ja’far que sólo estaba vendiendo unas cosas en la ciudad para reunir  fondos para el clan y él se dispuso a  _farmear_ los materiales recolectados el día anterior. Sólo dejaría a sus personajes con la habilidad de fabricación activada en AFK y tomaría una siesta.

Llevó a su personaje a la ciudad de los fabricantes y sin que lo premeditara, alguien lanzó un  _debuff_ de petrificación y quebró a su mago haciéndole perder el gorro que tanto esfuerzo le había costado obtener. Molesto revisó su panel y se encontró con el mismo personaje del día anterior.

 

El ataque no terminó ahí.

**Solomon’s-Son:** [Te digo que estoy harto, Sinbad. Es como si sólo jugara para atacarme. Me maldice y después de eso, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para defenderme. Por eso no me he conectado casi]

**SevenFaces:** [Eso es un problema, Aladdin. Creo que tengo unas joyas que te servirán contra las maldiciones. Disminuye en un 50% la tasa de acierto del atacante, lamento no poder ayudarte más, pero ese Oráculo es una de las piezas claves del clan Kou Empire y si llevamos esto a una guerra entre clanes, los más afectados serán los que menos pueden defenderse]

**Solomon’s-Son:** [No te preocupes, lo entiendo. No pensaba involucrar el clan en esto]

Las joyas que le había facilitado Sinbad tenían atributos increíbles. No sabía si las había creado con la habilidad de orfebrería al igual que toda su armadura (que ya de por sí resaltaba lo suficiente como para comprender su poder) o la había conseguido en alguno de esos  _dungeones_ a los que sólo pueden entrar los VIP del server.

Al próximo encuentro con Oráculo, su primer  _debuff_ no acertó como los anteriores. Aquel pequeño incidente fue el inicio de una evidente ventaja, le dio la oportunidad suficiente para preparar su defensa, no obstante, le faltaba mucha práctica para prepararse a los ataques sorpresas. El mago oscuro se fue ligeramente complacido de que el mago blanco comenzara a tener más resistencia, alegando que se aburría de los encuentros repetitivos.

Por su parte, Sharrkan le dio algunos consejos de movimiento considerando el rango de ataque de sus  _skills_ y redistribuyéndolos en el panel casi por completo de acuerdo a duración y distancia. Hizo muchas batallas amistosas en la arena con gente de su propio clan y se encontró recuperando la confianza, buscando al mago oscuro cada vez que iba a hacer algo para probar su nueva estrategia. Oráculo volvió a aparecer y ante la emboscada, Aladdin no sólo resistió los ataques sino que los esquivó con mucha facilidad aprovechando todo a su alrededor. El mago oscuro perdió la contienda lanzando improperios que eran censurados por el sistema del juego.

El tiempo siguió su transcurso y los encuentros se hicieron más continuos y en ocasiones duraban minutos, y estos minutos se transformaban en horas. Ambos magos resucitaban y se lanzaban de nuevo al ataque. En un determinado momento, Aladdin no se preocupó más por el resto de las actividades que el juego le ofrecía, rechazaba las invitaciones a la conquista de calabozos y sólo hacía algo de alquimia cuando su reserva de pociones era insuficiente para mantenerse en calabozos o librar batallas con el Mago Oscuro.

**FireSword:** [¿Seguro que no quieres venir con  nosotros?] le preguntó un día Alibaba que llevaba tiempo insistiéndole en ir a recorrer unas mazmorras a recolectar joyas para los más bajos del clan.

Le invadió un sentimiento de culpa por su distanciamiento al saber que él había impulsado a Alibaba al juego, de cierto modo, era como si le diera la espalda a pesar de que el rubio no le reprochaba nada. Terminó retractándose de su primera respuesta.

**Solomon’s-Son:** [He cambiado de opinión. Quiero buscarles un buen equipo a Olba y sus amigos para que puedan defenderse cuanto antes]

Y así los pequeños dos grupos conformados por él y Alibaba, y el otro de niveles mucho más bajos; se fueron recorriendo algunos mapas explicándoles a los novatos diversas cosas del juego. Acordaron conversar por chat general debido a que no estaban en la misma  _party,_ así que tanto los pertenecientes al clan como los que no, podían leer lo que hablaban.

**FireSword:** [Aladdin, nos encontramos mañana en la convención o paso por ti?]

**Solomon’s-Son:** [No es necesario, Alibaba. Nos encontraremos allá porque Ugo insistió en llevarme. Leí en el portal web que revelarían las sorpresas de la actualización que vendrá y quiero comentarles a los del clan lo que traerá]

Siguieron abriéndose paso por el mundo desértico, matando los  _mobs_ que les salían al camino o ajustándoselos a los nuevos del clan para que pudieran quedarse con la experiencia total de éstos y subir fácilmente de nivel.

**FireSword:** [Me escribes en cuanto llegues. Yo estaré cerca de las 11 allá]

**Solomon’s-Son:** [Buscaré un buen lugar para comer]

Alibaba envió un emoticón que le indicaba a Aladdin que estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta y siguió en lo suyo hasta que una bola oscura descendió del cielo matando al equipo entero, menos a él.

**Solomon’s-Son:** [No debiste inmiscuirlos] reprochó sabiendo perfectamente quien era el perpetrador de tan rastrero ataque.

**Oráculo:** [No sabía que nuestros duelos estaban sometidos a condiciones, enano]

Lejos de estar molesto, se sentía emocionado. Se colocó de inmediato a la defensiva y el resto de grupo terminó yéndose a otro mapa dejando a los dos magos en su propio mundo.

El día de la convención llegó finalmente. Aladdin se encontraba en un puesto de golosinas consumiendo cantidades inhumanas de azúcar sin dejar de observar a todas partes con fascinación. Un poco de su refresco se escapó de sus labios manchando su camiseta al ver unas hermosas  _cosplayers_ del juego con sus senos prácticamente expuestos, cosa que no fue un verdadero obstáculo para reconocer que los trajes eran en honor a las últimas armaduras. ¡Qué ganas de arrojarse a ellas y enterrar su rostro en esas hermosas montañas forradas de piel!

Sin embargo, se vio en la necesidad de abandonar su fantasía cuando una pequeña vibración en su bolsillo derecho le sacó de sus ensoñaciones y tal como esperaba, era un mensaje de Alibaba. «Estoy en la entrada» citaba el texto. Aladdin jugó con el celular en su mano un poco, acomodándolo para comenzar a redactar su respuesta cuando un tropiezo en su hombro hizo que el objeto se escapara de sus dedos. Creyó que su móvil colisionaría contra el suelo, pero alguien, evidentemente ágil, había logrado alcanzarlo antes del desastroso final.

—Gracias…—alcanzó a decir antes de levantar la mirada encontrándose con un muchacho alto y de largo cabello negro.

—Tsk, qué enano tan torpe—dijo el extraño y siguió su camino después de devolverle el móvil.

Aladdin no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo un poco ofendido a pesar de que la irritación le duró verdaderamente poco por lo peculiar de las facciones de ese chico. Vio como la espalda del muchacho se perdía entre la muchedumbre y al no verle más, volvió la atención a su celular tecleando rápidamente las indicaciones de su ubicación. Alibaba no tardó en llegar.

Ambos pasearon por el lugar y compraron varias figuras, posters y otras tonterías que sabían que no tenían utilidad, pero como se suponía que era un día para gastar no se detuvieron a pensar demasiado en ello. Alibaba no dejaba de parlotear y fanfarronear sobre su nuevo aprendiz, Olba. Estaba particularmente emocionado de que el chico le tratara con mucho respeto, pero Aladdin se encontraba ausente, buscando con la mirada a su alrededor.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el rubio con curiosidad al verle tan distante.

Aladdin negó rápidamente y su mentira fue obvia—Pensaba en lo mucho que he cambiado mi estilo de ataque desde que comencé a interesarme en la modalidad PvP.

—Oh, eso—dijo Alibaba sin mucho interés. No tenía tanta experiencia en el ramo de los duelos—. No me gusta pelear con otros jugadores a no ser que sean combates amistosos en la arena.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo—admitió Aladdin con voz baja a pesar de que el tumulto de personas opacaba su voz—. Pero ahora encuentro divertido cada encuentro que tengo con Oráculo.

Alibaba no miró hacia él. Se encogió de hombros ligeramente—Ustedes tiene una extraña relación de rivalidad. Me trae recuerdos con Kassim cuando éramos niños.

Aladdin sonrió y justo antes de que pudiera contestar al comentario de su amigo, le vio de nuevo. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos instantes y contempló con estupefacción que eran carmesí y atrayentes, casi hipnotizado, le siguió con la mirada antes de que aquel chico volviera a desaparecer entre las personas. No se rindió, se alzó en puntitas tanto como pudo tratando de ubicarlo, pero le fue imposible. Desconcertado por su decepción al no volverle a ver, se fue cuando la convención hubo finalizado.

 

Al llegar a casa, saludó a Ithnan que se encontraba cocinando la cena y luego pasó como un cohete gritándole un “hola” a Ugo cuando pasó por la entrada de su despacho. Estaba expectante, sentía que algo pasaría. Se dirigió corriendo a su habitación dejando el morral abandonado junto a la puerta para encender el ordenador y esperar frente a la pantalla a que cargaran todas las aplicaciones. Su cuerpo se removía con ansiedad.

La flechita del mouse se dirigió de inmediato al ícono del juego, esperó a que cargara, ingresó el usuario y la clave, y cuando estuvo listo, una notificación le heló por completo el cuerpo. Su mano se tensó sobre el ratón sin saber decidir si presionar el botón de aceptación o rechazar la extraña petición de amistad.

Su cuerpo actuó por su cuenta.

De inmediato una ventanita de chat privado invadió su pantalla. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que opacaba  sus pensamientos, retumbando en su cabeza. Esperó. Las primeras letras aparecieron y Aladdin contuvo la respiración antes de sentir que recuperaba de nuevo el control sobre su cuerpo tras un par de profundas inhaladas.

**Oráculo:** [¿Te gustaría charlar un poco, enano?]

**Solomon’s-Son:** [Creo que estaría bien para variar]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí hacerlo serie porque serán historias cortas a partir de este universo pero que no tendrán un orden.  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
